The present invention relates to a catch-hook arrangement for a front hood or the like on motor vehicles, which has a closure hoop and a catch hook which can be fastened alternately on the front end of the body or on the front hood and which holds the front hood in a slit opening after the opening of a closure by mutual hook engagement, the hook engagement being disengageable and being obtainable automatically upon the closing of the front hood.
Catch-hook arrangements of the aforementioned type are known on passenger cars at present on the market, in which, after the release of the closure, the front hood is held in the slit-open position by the catch hook. The complete opening of the front hood then requires the swinging of the front catch hook into the release position with respect to the closure hoop. In actual practice, it has been found that upon deformations in the front region of the motor vehicle, which in many cases is not obvious, an insufficiently secured hook engagement is present. If the vehicle is moved in this condition, this can result in an undesired opening of the front hood with the disadvantages resulting therefrom.